The Mystery of Haunted Island
| nextepisode= }} The Mystery of Haunted Island is the first episode of the second season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies, and the seventeenth overall. Premise When they try to take a picnic cruise, the gang along with the Harlem Globetrotters, get tricked into going to Haunted Island. They soon run into a mystery and it's keeping everyone awake. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Harlem Globetrotters ** B.J. Mason ** Curly Neal ** Meadowlark Lemon ** Geese Ausbie ** Gip Gipson ** Pablo Robertson Villains: * Hooded Ghosts * Scorpions owner * Scorpions coach * Scorpions trainer Other characters: * TBA Locations * Picnic Island Queen * Haunted Island Queen * Haunted Island ** Mansion * Marshal Stadium Objects * Hot dogs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Story: Jack Mendelsohn, Tom Dagenais, Norman Maurer, Larz Bourne, Woody Kling, Sid Morse * Story direction: Jean Blanchard, Bob Dranko, Jay Sarbry, Ron Campbell, Vev Risto, Howard Swift, Ernie Terrazas * Associate producers: Alex Lovy, Zoran Janjic * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Casey Kasem, Heather North, Franklin Welker * Voices: Sherry Alberoni, Mike Bell, Joe Besser, Benjamin Crothers, Jerry Dexter, Robert Do Qui, Richard Elkins, Jamie Farr, Stu Gilliam, Arlene Golon, Mark Hamill, Bob Hastings, Jackie Joseph, Phil Luther, Julia McWhirter, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Pariot, John Stephenson, Janet Waldo, Jonathan Walmsley, Johnny Williams * Musical director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical direction: Paul DeKorte * Animation director: Peter Luschwitz * Production design: Iwao Takamoto * Production co-ordinator: Kirsten Hansen * Animation checking: Narelle Nixon, Louise Luschwitz, Carmel Lennon, Jolanta Pillich, Kay Self * Layout: Milton Fredlund, Chebby Badham, Andrea Bresciani, Sebastian Hurpia, Stephen Lumley, David Skinner * Animation: Stuart Barry, Susan Bleak, John Boersema, Andrea Bresciani, John Burge, Gairden Cooke, Chris Cuddington, Warwick Gilbert, Don MacKinnon, Paul McAdam, Gus McLaren, Romek Pachucki, Yvonne Pearsall, Kevin Roper, Laurie Sharpe, Robbert Smit, Gerald Wylie * Backgrounds: Richard Zaloudek, Milan Zahorsky, Sue Speer * Technical supervisor: Jerry Smith * Ink & paint supervisor: Zora Bubica * Xerography: Olga Zahorsky * Supervising film editor: Peter Addison * Film editors: Peter Jennings, Graham Whelan, Catherine MacKenzie, Ian Spruce * Negative cutting: Adina Film Services * Camera: Jerry Smith, John Cumming, Carol Laird, Peter Huiswaard, Kieran Mulgrew * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1973 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The Harlem Globetrotters are the only celebrity guests from season one to appear in season two, making them the guest stars with the most appearances on The New Scooby-Doo Movies. * Not only was this the Harlem Globetrotters' final guest shot on The New Scooby-Doo Movies, this was also the final animated appearance of Meadowlark, Gip, Pablo and Bobby Joe, primarily because their real-life counterparts' basketball careers were ending. Only Geese and Curly would return in animated form on Hanna-Barbera's The Super Globetrotters (NBC, 1979–80) and the subsequent TV special, The Harlem Globetrotters Meet Snow White ''(1980), with the addition of three new members: Twiggy Sanders, Nate Branch and Sweet Lou Dunbar. * Bobby Joe Mason died on July 4, 2006 at age 70. Gip died on December 30, 2009 at age 77. Paul "Pablo" Robertson passed away in February 2015; Meadow George "Meadowlark" Lemon III expired several months later on December 27, at age 83. * The Globetrotters' match against the Scorpions actually reflects the typical formula of their own 1970 series. They usually would fall behind against a tough team until the "chase" song cued and they would score a comeback. * Shaggy and Scooby say their prayers before going to bed. This is one of the rare times any of the main cast are shown to have spiritual beliefs. Cultural references * The Globetrotters saying good night to each other is a reference to the Waltons saying good night in the TV series ''The Waltons. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * If one looks very closely at the Globetrotters bus when they are following the Mystery Machine to the Picnic Island Queen in the beginning, Granny, their driver, and Dribbles, their dog mascot, both absent, are both in the bus. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The scheme cooked up by the villains in this episode seemed pretty elaborate; they were never arrested by the authorities which is odd because they did, after all, kidnap the Globetrotters, and Mystery Inc.. * The Globetrotters were barefoot when they tried to go to bed prior to falling into the trapdoor, but in their next scene in the library, they’re wearing their sneakers. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters VHS released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman/Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD set released by Warner Home Video on August 11, 2009. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 2 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 2 episodes